Beth Ann Stanton
Beth Ann Stanton is one of the main characters in the first season of CBS All Access's Why Women Kill. She is portrayed by Ginnifer Goodwin. On first blush, Beth Ann might strike you as the quintessential housewife from 1963. she's wearing a mask to hide her pain. Beth Ann's whole world revolves around her husband, and so she is understandably defensive and immediately in denial when told Rob is having an affair. Beth Ann will be determined to learn the sordid details of her husband's dirty deeds—and will be in for a life-changing shift of perspective. History Background Beth Ann and Rob had a daughter, Emily, who was 6 years old when she was fatally hit by a car while playing with her ball after the back gate to the house was accidentally left open. Personality Beth Ann at first appears sensitive and timid, who avoid cussing and acts subservient to Rob. But in actuality, Beth Ann has a steel spine; willing to act and speak her mind on things that upset and make her angry, even as she avoids confrontation with Rob about his affair. In fact, she'd rather scheme and treat Rob passive-aggressively than demonstrate her true displeasure, with the hope that she may salvage their marriage, for now... As her life and world previously revolved around being the perfect housewife to Rob, on top of the loss of a daughter, his cheating devastates her. Beth Ann is not cruel, however, and upon meeting "the other woman" she cannot find herself to be unkind in the face of April's own kindness. Relationships Rob Stanton Beth Ann’s relationship with Rob is complicated. She loves her husband. However, she feels betrayed and maybe insecure when she finds out that her husband is cheating on her with a waitress. One can see that the bond they have is not ideal, he treats her as a maid rather than a wife. For instance, his inability to fill his own coffee or find the olives to put in his martini. April In the supermarket, Beth Ann overhears Sheila revealing her husband Leo saw Rob kissing a waitress at a diner. At first, Beth Ann refuses to believe Rob's infidelity, until she sees him kiss the waitress firsthand. At Sheila's advice, Beth Ann goes to the diner to confront the waitress, whom she learns is named April. Beth Ann, however, loses her nerve and instead befriends her under her alias Sheila, to keep her identity secret. From there on, Beth Ann and April develop a close friendship. A decade later, Beth Ann looks after her daughter, Elsie, after April becomes a singer. Sheila Mosconi Beth Ann’s neighbor from across the street. Sheila and Beth Ann become good friends, and become closer through Rob’s infidelity. Sheila helps Beth Ann become April’s confidant, in order to convince her it's not in her best interest to date a married man, in the hopes of winning Rob back and remind him why he loves Beth Ann. Memorable quotes Rob: "Penny for your thoughts." Beth: "Oh, I was just thinking about silly things." Rob: "What kind of silly things?" Beth: "I was wondering when you'll die." Rob: "Excuse me?" Beth: "Oh, whether it will be sooner rather than later." Rob: "I'm not dying anytime soon." Beth: "You don't know that. You could be hit by a bus. Or have a stroke, or get stabbed in the chest." Rob: "Beth Ann!" Beth: "Myra Penn's husband was 50 when he choked to death on a pimento." Rob: "I'm only 42, and I feel great. Can we just eat dinner?" Trivia Gallery Promotional Beth Ann 1963 Promo.jpeg Beth Ann Season 1.jpg Episode Stills Why Women Kill Promo Photo (12).jpeg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (20).jpeg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (22).jpeg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (23).jpeg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (3).jpeg I’d Like to Kill Ya, But I Just Washed My Hair S01E02.jpeg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (16).jpeg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (17).jpeg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (24).jpeg Why Women Kill Promo Photo (4).jpeg I_Killed_Everyone_He_Did,_But_Backwards_and_in_High_Heels_S01E03.jpeg There’s_No_Crying_in_Murder_S01E05.jpeg Why_Women_Kill_E08_Promo_2.png Appearances References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Season 1 Category:Females